


Preference

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Kevin Richardson saw Jordan Knight at a club and ended up in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 2011/12-ish. Right after the NKOTBSB tour, and right before Kevin rejoins Backstreet Boys.

 

They were both at the same club in LA.

They'd met before. Kevin Richardson had met Jordan Knight before, very briefly, while the Backstreet Boys were on tour with New Kids on the Block, and a handful of times prior to that. He'd done a couple surprise appearances on the tour, but didn't really know the Boston native as more than an acquaintance.

Kevin had come out to party with a few friends, leaving Kristin at home since his wife decided her husband didn't have enough time out with his guy friends. She stayed with Mason and said she and their son would have a swell time watching Disney movies together while Kevin enjoyed himself.

And Kevin decided once he spotted Jordan on the other side of the dance floor, that he would enjoy himself _very_ much.

He suddenly no longer regretted letting the missus stay at home, his attention now snagged on the New Kid. He continued staring, watching the older man move nearly hypnotically to the beat.

He knew through Nick that Jordan only put out to three other males in his life. Luckily, they were all members of boy bands, so that left Kevin's chances pretty high. He only had to compete with the likes of Nick, Donnie Wahlberg, and Joey McIntyre. Kevin figured he more than well-enough matched up to those three. And he knew he was a better lay than Nick. At least, that's what Howie had told him one time. And Howie never lied to Kevin.

So Kevin wasn't exactly a member of Backstreet Boys anymore – perhaps he could convince Jordan that he was worth his time anyway.

He told Keith, one of his friends he'd come with, not to wait up for him, that he was going to catch up with another friend he'd just spotted. And then he headed through the crowd for his destination.

When he got there, he moved up behind the New Kid easily and leaned down, lips close to his ear.

“What're you drinking?” he asked, with just enough Southern drawl to make his voice an invitation.

Jordan turned and looked up at him, brown eyes quickly registering the man beside him. And then the smile came soon after. Funny, that smile was as big and goofy as Kevin remembered in all of their posters.

“Kevin!” he greeted, turning and sliding away from the women he'd been dancing between. He clapped the taller man on the shoulder. “What brings you here tonight?”

“Just relieving some stress,” Kevin said, “you know. Having a good time. Let me buy you a drink.”

“Sure – okay,” Jordan said. He tagged along, and though Kevin turned away to lead them to the bar, he felt Jordan's sparking hot presence within inches of him the whole way.

They got to the bar, and Kevin handed his card to the bartender and ordered himself a vodka and cranberry. He turned to Jordan.

“What do you drink?”

“Um, I'm actually off the alcohol – been sober for a few years now,” Jordan explained shyly. “But I'll take a Coke.”

Kevin nodded and added the drink to his tab. Jordan was watching him steadily when he turned back to look at him. Kevin was struck by how dark his eyes were; big and brown like AJ's, but not as easy to read.

“You live out here, right?” the man asked.

Kevin nodded.

“Thought so. AJ told me that. AJ says you, him, and Nick are the ones with houses out here.”

“Yeah. Well, most of my work's out here these days anyway. Wanted to move back to Kentucky, but....” Kevin shrugged. “Made more sense to stay out here.”

“Right. I understand that.”

“You out here, too?”

Jordan nodded.

“Kinda,” he said. “I got a place about half an hour away that I keep when I'm not in Boston.”

“Oh. So why are you here?” Kevin asked. The bartender handed them their drinks. Kevin tipped him a few fives. “Meaning, at this particular club?”

“Friend's birthday party,” Jordan said, and nodded to the area where he'd been dancing. He pointed at a sweet brunette. “That's her. Name's Natalie. She's a sweetheart.”

Kevin nodded.

“So are you – are you staying here tonight?” His throat was dry suddenly. Kevin cleared it and took a sip of his drink.

“I was gonna head back to her house after. Pretty much everyone's staying the night there, except I'll probably head back to my place later,” Jordan said. “If you wanted, you could come along. We were gonna move the party back there soon anyway.... And I owe you since you bought me a drink.” He added what Kevin believed to be a flirtatious smile at the end of that.

An in. Jordan had just given Kevin an in. This New Kid was way easier than Kevin had hoped for. And he was sober. He watched Jordan lick his lips. Kevin decided then and there that he had to have this man tonight.

“Unless, you know – you're with friends?” Jordan went on.

“Ah, I mean. I came with some people,” Kevin shrugged. “But I'd love to go – if Miss Natalie wouldn't mind.”

“Great!” Jordan said. And then he looked sheepish. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward – I know we don't know each other all that well, but the way the Boys talked about you, you know....”

“I totally get it,” Kevin interrupted, brushing his fingertips down Jordan's forearm. Jordan's eyes widened at the contact. “And I don't mind at all.”

He swore he saw Jordan blush.

“I think – it'd be great to get to know you some more. In case you decide to join us on a future NKOTBSB tour,” Jordan added with a slight laugh.

“So you're listening to the rumors?” Kevin asked, twirling the straw in his drink around.

Jordan batted his eyelashes a few times. He _actually_ batted his eyelashes.

“If by rumors, you mean AJ's constant talking about how he can't wait for you to be back in the band, then yes. I've been listening to the rumors.”

Kevin gave his sexiest smirk in response.

“You wanna dance?” he asked, changing the topic, discarding his drink, and holding out his hand.

“Do I ever,” Jordan replied, setting down his drink as well and taking Kevin's hand.

 

The latest single by Usher had just begun playing, so Kevin headed to the middle of the dance floor with his new friend in tow. Once there, he spun around and pulled Jordan close to him. They began to grind along to the beat.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to take me home with you,” Jordan laughed, and he was blushing again. Kevin liked it.

“I might be,” Kevin said, pulling the New Kid a bit closer and leaning into his ear, “if you were interested.”

“Well, if you were interested in me,” Jordan replied. “It's possible.”

They danced some more, Kevin's right hand trailing from Jordan's waist down to his hip.

“Aren't you married?” the man asked over the music, dark eyes flickering down to Kevin's arm.

“Aren't you?” Kevin asked. He fingered the wedding band on Jordan's left hand.

Jordan giggled and met Kevin's eyes for a split second before looking away again.

“Did Mr. Carter tell you about me?” he asked shyly. While his demeanor seemed introverted, his hips sure didn't. He continued working in slow circles, driving Kevin crazy.

“Yeah,” Kevin said, “I think he did.”

“I should've known. Did he tell you any details?”

“Just about how good you were,” Kevin replied, “how good you _sound_. How good you look....”

“Damn,” Jordan said, and Kevin watched him swallow. “Hey, it's kinda loud out here, hard to hear you. After this song's over, let's go somewhere more private so we can talk.”

Kevin waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Not like that, Richardson. You gotta buy me another Coke before you get in my pants that easy. I ain't cheap.”

“I'll buy you all the Cokes it'll take,” Kevin said seductively into Jordan's ear. He gently grazed his lips along the shell of it, breathing in the scent of Jordan's hair, before moving back and looking down at the man. He swore he saw Jordan shudder, before the shorter man leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Kevin's shoulders.

The song ended all too soon, but Kevin was eager to get Jordan to a quieter place. He bought them a couple more drinks, and the two headed to one of the club's lounges. They found a room with only a few other groups of people talking quietly, so they sat on one of the couches in that room, in the darkest corner.

“So you never said,” Jordan began, “you gonna be around next time there's an NKOTBSB tour?”

Kevin laughed.

“I think there's a very good chance,” Kevin replied. “Why? You want me on the tour?”

“Well, I don't know you very well, Mr. Richardson,” Jordan chuckled, placing his hand on Kevin's arm. “But since you seem like such a nice guy....”

“Do you like nice guys?” Kevin asked him, leaning in close. Jordan did shudder that time, and bit his lip, smiling softly.

“Nick's a nice guy,” he stated evasively. Kevin smirked.

“And you like him, don't you?” Kevin inquired, moving his arm up and tracing Jordan's cheek with his index finger. Jordan's eyes settled on his, looking desire-filled. Kevin had him. “You like me?”

“I think I do,” Jordan said, suddenly seeming a bit off. “What do you say we head to that party now? Tell your friends to take care of your car. I'll drive.”

“Okay,” Kevin said, surprised. He stood up, and Jordan stood, too, brushing his fingertips against Kevin's arm before finishing his soda. “Meet you out front of the club?”

“Will do,” Jordan said, smirking and walking away. And Kevin watched him go, the older man disappearing into the dancing crowd. After he lost him, Kevin pulled out his phone to text his wife and tell her he was going to be spending the evening with Jordan Knight, of all people.

 

Jordan drove a sleek, black BMW. Nothing less than Kevin would have expected. He slid into the passenger side as Jordan got in, and barely looked over after he shut the door before the other man's lips were on his. Jordan held his face still with two insistent hands, and tongue was already becoming involved. Kevin opened his lips to let him in. They made out briefly, then Jordan broke away and left him hanging, wanting more.

“God, I've been wanting to do that for a while,” Jordan gasped, sitting back.

“A while? We weren't at the club very long,” Kevin smiled, subtly wiping his mouth with his thumb.

“No, I mean, like – a long while. Like ever since I first saw your damn face on the cover of a magazine back in the 90's. And when you approached me, I thought – I, I couldn't believe it. That you were coming onto me, I mean. You were coming onto me, right?” Jordan finished, suddenly looking scared. “I didn't just kiss you when you weren't coming onto me?”

“AJ always told me I sucked at being obvious,” Kevin lamented.

Jordan laughed and nodded his head.

“Okay. Alright.” He turned on the car. “Let's go.”

 

“Doesn't look like anyone's here,” Kevin commented as Jordan pulled into the drive of the neat looking, but mostly dark home about thirty minutes later.

“Yeah, well, that's cause it's my place,” Jordan said, pulling into the garage and shutting off the car. Kevin got out and followed Jordan into the house, perplexed, watching as the older man flicked on lights and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter.

“Your place,” Kevin said softly.

“I swear, I'm not normally this easy,” Jordan said.

“So I've heard,” Kevin commented. He followed Jordan's lead as he kicked off his shoes.

“But I'm horny, and you're hot as hell, and we were gonna end up here anyways so I figured I'd speed up the process,” Jordan went on. He took off his shirt, without turning around, and headed down the hallway off the kitchen, beckoning Kevin to follow. Kevin tried to take in the setting, observe Jordan's orderly, occasionally-lived-in home so he could offer a compliment, but the moment he saw Jordan's immaculate bare back, his eyes were glued to it.

He caught up with the older man in the hallway and grabbed him by the hips, firmly spinning him into the wall and pressing him up against it. A lazy grin worked its way up Jordan's lips.

“You've sped up the process quite a bit,” Kevin said, lowering his mouth to Jordan's neck. “You didn't even let me wine and dine you.” He kissed him. “Without the wine, of course.”

“Just fuck me, Richardson,” Jordan told him, blatantly jutting forward his hips.

“Your Boston accent is very obvious when you're being demanding,” Kevin noticed.

“And your Southern accent is very obvious when you're picking someone up,” Jordan said. He nodded his head past Kevin's shoulder. “Bedroom's over there.”

“We'll get there,” Kevin breathed, before reattaching his lips to Jordan's neck. Jordan nearly squirmed against him, running his hands up the back of Kevin's shirt, pulling him closer. Lifted one leg to let Kevin in. Kevin nibbled his way up to Jordan's ear and had his way with that as he blindly attempted to open Jordan's jeans. Jordan tilted his head, trying to kiss Kevin. Kevin let him.

Not soon enough, Jordan managed to actually get Kevin in the bedroom, and eventually on the bed. Jordan meant to ask Kevin a question, but got distracted once Kevin's hand went down his pants.

“Damn,” he mouthed, pressing up his hips.

“So how do you want to do this?” Kevin asked.

Jordan stretched out beneath him luxuriously, encouraging Kevin to keep touching him. “Usually I top. But you don't seem like much of a bottom to me.”

“I've only ever done that sort of thing with AJ,” Kevin admitted easily, circling one of Jordan's nipples with his thumb.

“Ah, so you fuck all of your band mates, too, then?” Jordan grinned.

“'cept my cousin,” Kevin replied. “I'm from Kentucky but I ain't that backwoods.”

“Ha. Well, me, too. Except my brother. And Danny, but I'm still workin' on him,” Jordan said. “Guess we're one in the same.”

“You wanna top, then?” Kevin asked.

“I'm feelin' kinda lazy. How about you show me what you've got instead, Mr. Richardson,” Jordan decided, pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined for a while until Kevin couldn't take it anymore and began rocking his hips

“Preferred position?” Kevin managed to say when they took a break to breathe.

“Like this is good,” Jordan said, spreading his knees a little more so Kevin could get in tighter. “It's not as comfortable, but it's worth it – rubs the spot the right way when I've got my legs over the other guy's shoulders.”

“Hmm. I can run with that,” Kevin said. “That's how AJ likes to do it.”

“I thought AJ topped?”

“We switch around.” Kevin's eyes twinkled as he held back a smirk. Jordan pulled him down for a hard kiss. During that, Jordan managed to pull Kevin's shirt off most of the way, and they broke apart to finish the job; Jordan's hands quickly moved onto unfastening Kevin's belt. They each stripped out of their pants, Jordan pointed out where he stored the lube, and then Kevin was inside of him in a matter of seconds.

“Damn,” Jordan winced, clenching his teeth and gripping Kevin's forearms. “You're big.”

“Relax,” Kevin said gently, unmoving.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” Jordan said. “Easier said than done.” But he loosened his body and soon it became easier for Kevin to move within him. While Kevin fucked him, he slipped a hand between their bodies to wrap around Jordan's cock. Jordan sighed contentedly and began moving more enthusiastically – thrusting forward and backward, wanting the two overwhelming sensations at once.

Steadily, their orgasms built inside them as they found a pace that suited them equally. Kevin seemed to thoroughly enjoy Jordan's flexibility, employing it to lean down and kiss Jordan, just about folding the older man in half. And Jordan didn't mind; it made him more frantic, made it harder to breathe, made him want it deeper. And as if Kevin read his mind, the bigger man's thrusts became faster and deeper. Kevin's hand on Jordan's cock matched the rhythm. Jordan's back slowly arched, and his fingernails started to dig into Kevin's shoulders, and he breathlessly encouraged him and complimented him.

Jordan could feel it now, stirring inside him. He cried out a heads up, and Kevin did the last thing he expected him to do – he pulled out.

“Okay,” Kevin gasped, looking a bit pained while squeezing his own cock hard and backing away. “My turn.”

“What?” Jordan asked, perplexed, fingers twitching and legs shaking at the lost sensation. Kevin rolled onto his back next to Jordan and spread his legs. He looked over and smiled expectantly.

“We're switching,” he explained. “Fuck me.”

“But....” Jordan looked Kevin up and down, the strong, sweat-shiny body open and waiting for him. And then he didn't waste another second before rolling on top of Kevin, slicking them both up, and pushing in.

He was ready to cum, but he held back, not going at the pace he needed. He wanted this to last a little longer, because, damn, it felt good to be inside a tight, male body. Beneath him, Kevin tensed, squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth in an unheard gasp. He wasn't quite as flexible as Jordan, but that was okay; Jordan was too distracted by pleasure to attempt to kiss anymore.

He watched with darkened eyes as Kevin began to stroke his own cock. As he did, the younger man tossed his head back into the pillow and pushed his hips up. Strong muscles flexed over a long porcelain torso. Jordan fucked him deeper, a pleasant buzz overcoming him. And then his eyes fell shut, as he couldn't hold them open any longer. And he fucked harder.

Kevin began to moan, mostly incoherently, with Jordan's name thrown in there once or twice. His low Southern voice just about shot fire through Jordan's entirety, and the older man managed barely to kiss Kevin's knee before shouting his orgasm as it wracked through him.

He shook, legs quaking as he emptied his love; Kevin groaned as Jordan forced into him deeper. The Backstreet Boy shot his load all over his hand, thick and white, and Jordan lazily opened his eyes to watch as his ecstatic feeling faded to white noise. Kevin sighed shakily, and nodded.

“Wow,” he stated.

“We came at the same time,” Jordan noticed. “Impressive.”

Kevin twitched underneath him. Gingerly, Jordan pulled out, rolled over onto his back and patted Kevin's bicep.

“You want to order takeout or something?” Jordan asked. “I'm hungry.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kevin said weakly.

 

They had Chinese and ate together in front of Jordan's television in his homey living room.

“You have a very nice house,” Kevin was finally able to say. “I'm sure your home in Boston is beautiful.”

“It is. The wifey keeps it nice, you know. She's into decorating.”

“So is Kristin,” Kevin said.

They talked for a long time, properly getting to know each other without the noise of a nightclub; Kevin told Jordan about his family, friends, what it was like growing up in Kentucky, what it was like when Backstreet Boys first started out. Jordan told Kevin about New Kids, how great the NKOTBSB tour had been, how he was thinking he would be working more with Nick in the near future.

“So, like,” Jordan said as Kevin helped him toss away their trash in the kitchen. “Is it too early to fuck again?”

Kevin pushed him against the island counter and kissed him on the lips. “What position would you prefer?”


End file.
